<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>seventh sanctum by urlocalpetsematary</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636641">seventh sanctum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalpetsematary/pseuds/urlocalpetsematary'>urlocalpetsematary</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Fluff, Historical References, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Slow Burn, Vampires, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/urlocalpetsematary/pseuds/urlocalpetsematary</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sanctum;<br/>a sacred place, especially a shrine within a temple or church.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>in the underground it was hardly unheard of those of the upper class to gift servants to one another, it's best to think of it as an offering to keep the peace between the ruling families despite the dubious morals the practice relies upon. although ophelia was special, vampires rarely saundered down to the underground to begin with; let alone staying long enough to become domestic helpers- it hadn't excatly been her choice though, rather it had been the tail end of a deal made long before her time. the fae, despite being bad mouthed since the beginning of time by humanity's various myths based around them, were actually rather equitable when it came to upholding a bargain; their kindness however expired the very moment all parties involved requirements had been met. admittedly ophelia's resentment for her mother had faded over time but not entirely. it wasn't all bad though she supposed. without a sun in the sky- or rather, a sun that was hidden behind particularly insistent clouds, gave her the freedom to live comfortably in the light unlike most of her kind.  </p><p> </p><p>although the title of housemaid didn't hold even a grain of sand up to that of her masters it ensured ophelia a permanent place among the nobility given how well she worked, maybe even one long after her indebtedness to house pendragon would last and certainly one higher than the commoners. however permanent her position may be now it doesn't always mean she'd serve the same family until the end of time. house pendragon hadn't reciprocated any gifts made by the remaining twelve families in atleast the last century or so. it wasn't anything personal either; not on a person to person level anyway. gifting an inept servant would only stain their reputation further; perhaps even start another dispute considering whom they had in mind. whatever fleeting idea of a god that existed hadn't been kind with her new placement- although not particularly religious by any merit ophelia still found herself cursing that higher power for placing her with them. house aberdeen, despite being the most affluential in all seven states also had an increasingly high turn over rate in staff. no one really pressed the issue further than hushed whispers shared between close friends, if only for the fear of the repercussion for being caught in such gossip. the familes head, adaliene much rathered to send any unwanted voices away with the chime of three o'clock.</p><p> </p><p>the family itself was just odd. seemingly having just appeared from thin air almost a thousand years ago to overthrow the last head of state without warning. despite being the head of house aberdeen it would be unfair to say adaliene was the most successful between them, instead leadership was most comparable of to that of a two headed snake. where adaliene stubbornly failed, kiran sprouted up out of the wound in her place. arguably he worried ophelia the most, being almost completely identical to his female counterpart she would've presumed they were both one person if not for seeing both in the same room at various functions over the years. however strange his appearance may be it hadn't been the thing to warrant such concern, rather the myths of young girls hearts being stolen away by one particularly heartless prince coagulating throughout the ages had. with his ethereal charm and silent beauty to be appreciated it was hardly a surprise kiran had taken many bedmates over the years, allegedly anyway. although each alleged girl ended up the same as the countless prior, disappearing from the world just as quickly as aberdeen had arrived. </p><p> </p><p>even now as ophelia stood infront of the front gates, the ill-fated coach that had brought her to the door step of such an ancient evil quickly disappearing from sight she couldn't quite shake the stories surrounding the manor and it's inhabitants. not that it really mattered anymore- gently she pressed a hand to the gates, taken aback as they gave way without any further encouragement. a shudder worked its way along ophelia's spine as she took notice of the capitalised letter “A” engraved in perfect cursive on either side of the metal bars, each side an uncanny duplicate of the last in a way that far surpassed even the finest craftsmanship available. it was odly befitting though, an earily perfect abode to house earily perfect inhabitants.  </p><p>with one last glance that caught glimpse of the carriage turning the bend ophelia forced an unsure smile, taking the first step of her ascension up the gravel driveway to the manor beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>who is kiran aberdeen?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the humans tell stories of those who came from the stars; ones who cannot stand the touch of iron, those who tended to cause problems with technology, "people" whom the adults couldn't always see. faerie people have lived on the earth just about as long as they have, living seemlessly amongst them while collecting world changing knowledge through each era that is often forgotten by humanity at the turn of each century. though for the most part they have little interest in the affairs of humanity, much less an interest to assist them. instead they merely observe then from afar, taking note of their progress. occasionally a particularly kind-hearted fae might ensure a useful invention will make its way into the hands of the humans, but more often than not however these interactions tend to horribly backfire. it's not uncommon for fae to hold grudges against a human bloodline for the resulting centuries, even over the mundane. 
</p><p> </p><p>aberdeen are much too perfect to appear as human, trying endlessly to appear of the world rather than those who merely observe it. immortality comes with a price, for those who are seemingly stuck in time in such a way will never belong to the world as mortals do. despite that not all of them are the same in their means of preserving such a gift, vampires in particular must regularly consume the life of others to sustain their gift or risk withering away to dust. 

fae however, are very different. 


fae are pure beings, living eternally without the need to deplete the life of another as vampire's do; their origins stemming back to the angels spoken of in the bible. though given the often fictitious nature of such a book it's debatable where they really came from, and what they are under a seemingly human exterior. 


</p><p>any attempt at a smile quickly faded to a frown as the air fell silent once again with ophelia wishing she'd never gotten out of the coach to begin with, or atleast having made an attempt to chase after it in hopes the driver would take pity on her plight. it wasn't too late to run away, right? glancing back over her shoulder to the open gates she decided it would be worth a try, finding the main road again couldn't be too hard- or atleast, in theory it hadn't. if not for the velvety voice emanating from a few paces back ophelia might've started on her way again. </p><p>”..your going again so soon? that's a shame.” abruptly she spun around to face it's origin. their figure was sickly pale, taking on a more slender appearance as they towered over ophelia. however the most defining trait was long dark hair neatly held in place by a purple ribbon, the layered remanants of a fringe framing his face in a flattering way. although his playful exterior hadn't quite yet reached his slanted gray eyes as they carefully looked ophelia up and down before continuing. </p><p>“-really, why not come inside? i'd say it's about to rain any minute now and i'd hate for you to catch cold this early into your stay.” visibly displeased with her lack of a response the man sighed, his serene features momentarily contorted into one of pure, unadulterated annoyance. stepping forward again so that he stood only a pace away from ophelia he held out an outstretched hand towards her, beckoning for hers in return.<br/>
“ah- where are my manners...it seems i haven't introduced myself. you must be skeptical of me right now, although it is very wise to hold distrust over strangers. i'm kiran aberdeen, of house aberdeen, obviously.  but alas you'll have to call something a little more proper- unless you'd rather forgo the formalities?” any prior coldness has faded, his voice now instead taking on a friendly tone. 

</p><p> </p><p>“...i..it's not my place to decide that, mr aberdeen.”  ophelia takes a step back as she replies, timidly casting her gaze downwards as to avoid eye contact. if there really is a god out there somewhere he mustn't favour her one bit- 

</p><p>“ah- so you can speak, i'm delighted. although now i have to ask just to be sure i have the right person; what might your name be?” kiran's voice is clear as he replies, pleasantly filtering through the air as his left hand snaking over to grasp ophelia's in the form of a handshake as he awaited a reply. much to her surprise however his touch was warm, inviting even. especially compared to her own, vampires by technicality were undead themselves so excessive body heat was out of the equation. it's tempting to give a false name, to turn and leave this place. although in the end she doesn't, instead ophelia finds herself drawn in further. </p><p> </p><p>“..ophelia, just ophelia..-” her voice trails off, caught in a daze from the moment contact had been made. truthfully she'd never met a faerie before- her previous masters, house pendragon had been vampires like her; albeit full blooded as opposed to only half creature. fae, along with their overwhelming beauty posses an overpowering allure only found amongst themselves; easily charming most they come across with few words actually being spoken. embarrassingly that's where ophelia finds herself in that brief moment, all prior doubts about one kiran aberdeen are forgetten. slowly her gaze lands on him again, vivid green eyes silently studying his ethereal features as though she's seeing him for the first time again. undeniably he's beautiful- though it's an uncontested fact unlike that of a mere observation. his skin is pale, not unlike that of the finest marble. it's as though he had been crafted from the same material, each of of his sharp features having been carved with obvious care. 

</p><p>“i hope you found your way here without any trouble, your so timid it's truly a wonder you made it this far up the drive already with so many things around here that could end you in a moment's notice..” without awaiting a response kiran tugged gently on her arm, inadvertently pulling ophelia into his chest and out of her trance. “...though that's not to say there aren't things inside the manor you may find startling. it's adorable to see a vampire of all things behave in such a way, what happened to being an oh so elusive predator of the night, hmm?” kiran lent in closer as he spoke, musing more to himself than anything as his free hand rising up to its own accord to study ophelia's shoulder length dark brown hair as if it had been the most engaging thing he'd lay eyes upon all week. almost immediately her brow furrowed, taking full offence to his jab. she hoped for the conversation, or rather lack thereof to be over soon as she squirmed out of his grasp. </p><p> </p><p>“he's such an odd sort of person..” ophelia thinks quietly to herself; one moment kiran was sweet, and the next equally as sour. constantly switching between each as he pleases, distantly she wonders if there's really another person underneath it all entirely. the majority of her time in the underground has been spent watching people, pondering internally what kind of person they might be- what kind of person is kiran aberdeen excatly? as a public figure one might even call him courteous, polite and otherwise pleasant. eternally compassionate to the plights and concerns of the commoners to an extent most of the nobility simply don't care to reach- he's a mediator by nature, a clear voice amongst many to help opposing sides 
reach a compromise in a timely manner. although her internal debate is cut short as kiran tugged on her wrist a second time with enough force to cause her to stumble. he only glanced down to her in response with an expression blank as a canvas, not bothering to wait for her to regain a semblance of balance before adopting a brisk pace. 


</p><p> </p><p>it was apparently obvious he too had taken offence, although ophelia couldn't tell to which it had been. was it still too late to run? as if sensing her doubts kiran's grasp tightened ever so slightly, although wether it was in warning or just coincidence was yet to be determined. escape was off the cards for now anyway as the first few droplets of rain hit her face, the manor now in full view. the building itself was three stories high, built of a gray stone bleak enough to challenge that of the sky above; seamlessly blending into the rain clouds. glancing upwards ophelia could've sworn she saw someone sitting in one of the windowsills on the highest floor, although as soon as she blinked they were gone again just as quickly. if not for his increasingly bad mood she might've asked him about it, that and they'd practically already arrived. “-i'll have to ask you remove your shoes before coming inside, unless you'd like to clean your footprints off the marble as a first task?”</p><p>uttering a faint hearted reply ophelia complied, taking note of kiran's strange choice of footwear as he too removed his shoes. black high heels? although they were not unlike her own under the long, albeit plain black dress she wore, the only difference laying in the height of the heel which had been raised much higher. truthfully she was amazed he could walk so fast in them, distantly ophelia also wondered if he'd be able to chase her with them. for her sake she hoped not, though now they both stood on a similar height without those ungodly shoes held in his hand. “i apologise about before, i didn't mean to be so standoffish like that. you just caught me off guard is all.” </p><p> </p><p>“the fault is all mine, it wasn't very gentlemanly to go without asking first. truthfully i just wanted you out of the rain as soon as possible, being under the weather on your first day might upset adaliene.” if he'd noticed her earlier stupor he simply didn't mention it for one reason or another. though if not for fae being unable to lie she would've doubted the authenticity of his words. adaliene's happiness is paramount in this household, nothing else in the entire world comes close to preserving her good moods that are rather scarce as they stand. 

</p><p> </p><p>“adaliene? i believe i've heard that name before...i can't seem to place where though unfortunately.” ophelia asks hesitantly, though her question was a lie; if only to make conversation for some semblance of normalcy in her current plight. it's quite nerve wracking thing to be in the presence of such a person, even for a short amount of time. something isn't quite right here, everything from the man infront of her to the expensive furnishings in the foyer around them unsettle ophelia. real beauty is rarely soft or consolatory, instead it often tends to be rather unsettling. in the lack of a discernable flaw suspicion dwells, thriving off the seemingly mundane. it's all too perfect, he's too perfect- a wolf in sheep's clothing, to be precise one that has mastered his craft all too well. </p><p> </p><p>“she's something of an old wives tale among the human peasantry- but alas she's very much a real person just like you and i; adaliene is the head of our house, being the eldest child and whatnot.” it's as though he's explained this topic a thousand times over, each less enthusiastic than the last. though unsure if her lie has been caught out ophelia nods her understanding, fiddling with her skirt as an awkward silence overcame the foyer. “...will i get to meet her?”</p><p> </p><p>“at some point probably- she isn't home right now though, it's just us..isn't that exciting?” it's not- she'd love nothing more than to return to her previous masters right now, for all this to be an dream somehow. ”it is, really- but isn't there work that needs to be done..?” </p><p>“the real work is assigned to the more subservient staff, they aren't sentient so it's not as though they mind it. truthfully i don't know what task you'll be assigned until adaliene returns, but until then i suppose you can wander around the manor as you please.” subservient..? not sentient? if they weren't in the underground ophelia might've taken a moment to question the implied lack of ethics. kiran paused momentarily, turning back to ophelia one last time as he spoke before exiting the foyer into one of two adjacent hallways. “-oh and ophelia? if you try to leave i'll know right away, remember that.” </p><p>she shuddered, if not for the implications of his veiled threat it was the way he'd said her name held a malice that didn't quite match his composure. it was frightening how well the ravenette could keep it up- only letting it slip as he saw fit. although ophelia would try to forget about it, about kiran for now as she took the second hallway to begin her exploration.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. investigation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there's something strange about this house.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the rain outside pattered softly against the windowpane ophelia sat by, although her attention had long since been stolen away by the pile of books by her side. not that she'd read them thoroughly though, most were in languages she either couldn't recognise or simply wasn't fluent enough in; and others simply bored her half to death. her discomfort with kiran had long since been eased ever since she'd taken refuge in the library on the second floor, one of the many chaise sofa's that adorned the room serving as a barricade against the ornate wooden doors for good measure. 

</p><p>if not for the impending storm escape might've crossed her mind again, although now after sitting by the fireplace in by far the comfiest chair ophelia had ever seen, the idea of venturing out into the dark wasn't very tempting. that and she wasn't keen to see kiran's earlier threat come to fruition. speaking of- ophelia had thought it strange she hadn't ran into any of the other staff members on the way up here, especially considering both of the two hallways joined up at some point. truthfully she was grateful for the time away from the masters, even if she hadn't met both of them yet. as far as first impressions went kiran struck her as odd right from the start, distantly she hoped adaliene would be a little bit more... well, more “normal” than her male counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>the longer she'd walked however, the longer the manor seemed to become; much larger than a building of its size from the exterior could allow for. it hadn't been very entertaining admittedly, seeing as most of the doors appeared to be locked or otherwise offlimits. it was apparently obvious it's owner had a penchant for meticulously showing off their wealth to the eyes of those who unfortunately wandered inside. what fascinated her the most though were the “torches” lining the walls that glowed without a discernable flame nor device to light them.<br/>
the dark wooden panelled walls were lined by various family portraits and photographs, each subject harboured the same soul crushing black hair and eyes gray enough to match the sky above. one portrait in particular caught her eye- a man stood in amongst a group of equally eye catching women. there were four of them in total, although the canvas around their faces were all torn beyond recognition bar one. something about this man unsettled her greatly, even though ophelia hadn't recognised any of them from her time in the underground.

</p><p> </p><p>aside from a few console tables of a similar wood harbouring assorted trinkets lining the walls the hallway appeared to be lifeless. although abruptly the ruby red carpet that had been her lifeline stopped at the top of the last staircase, and with it the layout of the manor changed. shows of wealth quickly became simplified, signalling she'd entered more personal quarters. distantly ophelia wondered who they belonged to but only for a moment though as a familiar voice reverbarated through the hall. </p><p>“i'm afraid i'll have to stop you here. the third floor is hardly a place you'd have any interest in seeing as a mere member of staff, unless prying really is your sort of thing?”how she hadn't noticed him sooner was a mystery in itself considering how proudly kiran displayed himself on the windowledge. only then had ophelia taken a proper glance at kiran, subtly taking a passing glance where his off white dresshirt hadn't covered his collarbone beneath. although his clothes appeared dishelved, slightly wrinkled in places from the way he'd been sitting; practically sprawled out for anyone passing by to see. his figure was almost akin to a poised porcelain doll sitting on a shelf rather than that of a living person, looking back it seemed so silly to be worried about a someone so fragile looking.</p><p> </p><p>“i..i-” the hall was silent for a moment, ophelia hadn't thought kiran would reply at all. “it's alright, for now. until adaliene assigns you a task technically your our guest as apposed to a staff member and it would be rather improper of me to leave such a person unattended so, won't you join me?” </p><p> </p><p>she noted a warmth to his voice that hadn't been there earlier that afternoon, although his invitation seemed genuine enough to warrant yet another step closer. close enough to catch a glimpse of the red leatherbound book resting in kiran's lap, however the golden lettering to give away its title had long since faded away. ophelia almost commented on it, instead she'd deemed it better to sit down beside him on the padded windowsill. she's careful to not sit too close though, as if he might strike at any moment. admitidly she's still hesitant after their first interaction only hours prior, it's no surprise he hadn't lived up to the way he presents himself in the public eye- 

</p><p> </p><p>“..you must be lonely living in such a big house when your sister isn't here-” ophelia begins, unsure of how do resume the conversation. it seems counterproductive to have such a large house without anyone really living in it- especially the effort that is surely required to keep it as spotless beyond a natural degree. “-doesn't that bother you?” </p><p> </p><p>“sometimes. although truthfully i don't mind the silence-” admittedly she wasn't sure what to say, or if she should comment at all. not that it really mattered though- after briefly pondering her next choice in words ophelia would find kiran had seemingly vanished, a faint cloud of light coloured glitter falling from the space where he'd previously been sat. despite her best efforts there wasn't much of a point trying to talk to him now, apparently he didn't care to discuss something so personal. with that ophelia quietly left the way she'd came, the feeling of being watched gradually fading as she made her way to the library. </p><p> </p><p>although fae by blood aberdeen have had their metaphorical foot in the door to the world of demons since the beginning of time. lucius's cult and their activities were in no means outlandish to attract such creatures attention, the second he could no longer keep up with demands however was his last.<br/>
adaliene, despite her discontent for the man during life silently came to thank him in time; she'd even named her heir as a nod to the former family head. truthfully adaliene hadn't ever been fond of children, as made apparent by her lack of interest in her first child, a son named richter. however luciel had been different, if only for the purpose she'd serve later in life; no matter how mundane the snotty toddler in her lap may be now. the trip home again from liden was boring to say the least, if not for luciel she would've simply apparated from once place to the next as opposed to travelling as humans did by coach. distantly she hoped the rain would let up by then. luciel, by all merits despite being a “gifted” child also tended to be a sickly one. the last time she'd caught a simple cold it had taken months for her to properly shake, and even then she still sniffled occasionally. richter had been the one to take her outside a little longer than usual that day well past the sun setting and definitely should've known better. distantly adaliene wondered if her latest member of “staff” had arrived already, and better yet if kiran hadn't scared them away just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. for love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>beautiful, but fleeting. love is unconditional but never eternal, for our hearts are always subject to change.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“-all of gods creations must abide by the physical rules of the form they inhabit, it's just how things are.” it's a morbid conversation topic, especially one to hold with a child. though luciel isn't an ordinary child- instead she's a particularly curious one, questioning everything presented to her without discrimination. “even the dead ones?” 

</p><p> </p><p>“especially the dead ones- the dead are often beyond help even god's help, not us though. neither of the living world or the next we are special.” usually adaliene waved off such questions given how luciel's overwhelming curiosity tended to give her a headache more than anything. although now as she spoke pride for their condition was evident in her tone. the rain all but stopped the closer they drew home, the last water droplets and the impending darkness serving only to blur out the otherwise familiar scenery. not that it was anything interesting anyway-  the manor sat in the midst of an ancient forest after all, with many of the trees outdating even adaliene herself by hundreds of years.</p><p> </p><p>“although your skin may never become coarse like leather, nor will your hair turn gray doesn't mean you don't have to be clever.” her mother began, reaching over to run her fingers through luciel's short black hair. adaliene's tone however had softened since she'd intially began, her eyes also taking to a more somber appearance as she spoke. “...while there aren't many like us it doesn't mean there won't be those who will be jealous of our condition- human greed is what drove many creatures of the night down to the underground in the first place, never forget that.” </p><p>that and human fear- although that would be a lesson for another time. as the manor came into view adaliene stiled, glancing up towards the second floor her eyes were met the the subtle dying glow of a fire peaking through the lace curtains. she'd thought it strange, although the revelation of a mere servant-to-be touching her things quickly came to mind, someone so undeniably filthy rummaging about through her things without a second thought. it's nothing personal, well- maybe it is. adaliene came from a time where sicknesses ran rampant amongst the lower classes regularly, thus instilling her dislike for them since childhood. though fae couldn't feasibly die from illness the mere prospect of catching one wasn't appealing- for one it would definitely interfere with her daily schedule, being the head of a house is a physically demanding position with an even more ludicrous schedule. instead she firmly pushed that thought to the side for now as she entered the manor, luciel half heartedly wandering in somewhere behind her before retreating to her room. kiran, as to be expected was sitting alone in the dark somewhere- his attention now buried in his book from earlier as the clouds had parted slightly, living his figure and the pages to be illuminated under the moon's glow as it rose higher into the night sky. </p><p>“so they haven't tried to run yet? i'm impressed.” adaliene comments dryly, arms crossed as she glances about the empty hall before her line of sight comes to rest on kiran once again. “no- on the contrary she has. i'd say she's still outside somewhere though.” ophelia couldn't have gotten very far, especially not with the torrential downpour and the resulting storm that had only briefly had a reprieve. “well? what are you waiting for-”

</p><p> </p><p>“your expressed permission. alas you only instructed me to watch the manor and await the arrival of our “guest” while you went on your little romp to liden, nothing was ever said about keeping said someone inside.” all the while his attention is still completely captured by the book sitting in his lap, cutting off adaliene mid sentence with a response that is as half-hearted as can be. “must you always be so- just go look for her then. it's your fault she left in the first place. anyway, it's not a “romp” i already told you it's strictly on business, preserving our assets.” 

</p><p>“i've always wondered why luciel and richter look nothing alike, it must just be a coincidence though right?” the hall is quiet momentarily as adaliene's tired mind processes his words, once realising the implications she snaps back with her usual tirade of questions. to be truthful it's starting to give him a headache, even if he had been the catalyst for her outburst. 

</p><p> </p><p>“what are you implying by that- is this you trying to be malicious?” if looks could kill kiran might've dropped dead where he sat- instead abruptly his eyes panned upwards to meet adaliene's glare, easily matching her own intense stare before chuckling quietly to himself before replying. “no.. it's just an observation. i'm awfully bored you see- let's just hope he fails to ask where his father went later on in life, or will you tell him about that little “accident” i wonder?” </p><p>“..you've killed before, i know you have. why now would it be an issue?” adaliene's composure is wearing particularly thin as she replies, though her question asked purely to gauge his reaction. as far as morality goes both fall into a grey area, not entirely unredeemable but definitely not a "good" person by any merit. “it was for love was it not? that's what bothers me. intimate relationships are fickle as they stand, it would've been easier to let it run it's natural course with its eventual end. not that i ever liked karlheinz anyway, he was much too nosey for my liking-” adaliene only huffed in response, turning on her heel to walk down the hall without so much as another word- only when her door slammed shut did kiran bother to stand up from his place at the ledge, the red book from earlier long since discarded. he'd already guessed ophelia would be long gone by the time the rain stopped, and yet despite being correct kiran had thought it best to give her a headstart- it just wouldn't be fair otherwise, there's only a limited number of places she could be. 

</p><p> </p><p>quietly he fiddled with the window lock, prying it open without a single sound other than the dull thud that came after he jumped from the ledge onto the well-kept grass below. a fall from such a height hadn't fazed kiran in the slightest given how catlike the man was by nature as he looked around the garden, frowning slightly upon realising it was devoid of anyone but himself. if the ajar back gate swinging softly in the breeze was anything to go by it seemed ophelia was long gone. however a challenge was always appreciated in the underground, and with it the ravenette set off on his way. his thoughts however revolved around the conversation from the hall rather than the task at hand- “for love” he thought, “how strange.” it didn't come as a surprise adaliene had arranged it, but these sorts of things aren't done out of malice as they are in the aboveground. bringing the very existence of an immortal to a end is the greatest display of affection one can bestow apon them seeing how difficult the task can be. in his time karlheinz von rothschild was a particularly powerful fae, one whose death definitely needed years of meticulous planning to bring about. 

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>to be precise, venturing into the dark hadn't been an inticing idea at first- the warmth of the fire combined with books  ophelia hadn't yet seen anywhere else had only been a temporary deterrent. despite seemingly being harmless in the hall ophelia still was hesitant around kiran, his earlier threat never leaving her. distantly she wondered if it was too late to turn back, or if his words had  instead merely been an exaggeration. fae cannot lie, this is inescapable. or rather they cannot tell direct lies, instead opting to speak cryptically with clever words that could be taken any number of different ways. those who are more powerful might be able to share a white lie here and there but they aren't common, even in the underground. the snap of a twig a few paces back set her walking pace to a glorified jog, never once bothering to turn around for fear of what might be there. ophelia continued like that for awhile without hearing anything other than her own rushed footfalls. although another obstacle came just as easily to disrupt her plans. a river, one whose murky water bled over the edge of the bank with the last downpour having ended only an hour ago, one with water rushed with a velocity ophelia wasn't willing to challenge. vampires, even those who were only half creature couldn't cross running water without the risk of certain death. death by running water hadn't occured in centuries, although it didn't mean it wasn't possible; just that none were insistent enough to try their luck. she'd wanted to scream, to vent her frustration to any woodland creature in range. on the way she'd seen a few deer dotting the path, none daring to be anywhere near the manor though as if it's very presence was deemed unnatural in a nonverbal agreement made by the animals themselves. before even attempting to cross the natural barrier ophelia was harshly pulled backwards away from the stream, her flailing limbs doing next to nothing to aid her as a familiar voice reverberated through the otherwise silent night. “found you~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. midsommers eve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>maybe one day, some time from now kiran will realise that he too has many burns.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“..found you~”</p><p>kiran been watching alot longer than she'd realised, taking in the soft glow her pale skin gave off under the moonlight. it was, dare he think it- beautiful. despite his fascination there simply wasn't any rush to make a move until now, not until the river had came into view. having his presence be known to her would only startle her more than she already was. admittedly he'd definitely come off too strongly earlier, though he found it strange she hadn't fawned over him immediately. why, was there something wrong with him? kiran frowns at that, not once can he ever recall his affections not being reciprocated. despite that he'd  been fairly certain she wouldn't try to cross, although on the off chance he would be proven wrong his arms only held ophelia tighter. they stayed like that for awhile, wordlessly caught in an embrace reminiscent of that of one lovers might engage in. 

</p><p> </p><p>“at this rate you'll never learn your lesson- yet you still try your luck anyway? that's very brave. luckily for you i admire that sort of thing so...” kiran trailed off, momentarily turning back to face the way he'd came before calmly picking up where he'd left off. “...you'll meet with no harm when we return to the manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“why let me get ahead like that if your going to come anyway?” ophelia frowned as she replied, replacing his question with one of her own. logically it just didn't make sense- if aberdeen were as short staffed as they are currently wouldn't running the risk of losing a staff member be worrisome? “it wouldn't be fair otherwise. a game so easily won isn't one worth playing, although thinking back on it perhaps i should've waited a little longer considering how easy it was to find you again.” </p><p>a game, that's why-</p><p> </p><p>“..to my knowledge a game has to have two consenting parties though does it not?” a faint frown creases her features. he'd easily won the game she didn't even know she was playing, though even if she did it's unlikely the outcome would've changed. “maybe your right. however i think your just a little sour you lost so easily..” slowly kiran lent in closer, resting his chin against the crook of her shoulder. his voice is quiet as he continues, barely a whisper at best. “..don't worry, i'll be sure to let you win next time.” ophelia shivers, though not from the cold- she doesn't particularly feel it much. 

</p><p> </p><p>he'd shown her to the servants quarters briskly, whispering something unheard to the closest fox faced masked servant while the rest watched on discerningly. none the beds they sat apon didn't even remotely look like they'd ever been slept in, which only alarmed ophelia more. above the surprisingly soft mattress moonlight softly simmers down into the otherwise gloomy room, one that is alarmingly devoid of any personal possessions. ophelia, much to her growing confusion presumes the room has been prepared especially for her. previously under her last master she'd shared a similar space with atleast one other servant, although given the size of the manor and aberdeen's meticulous attention to detail it shouldn't have have come as a surprise. </p><p> </p><p>even still, she doesn't sleep, it's hardly a necessity for her kind. instead the time alone is spent recollecting the day's events in full, the majority of her thoughts surrounding one particularly strange person; one who has plauged them ever since she arrived. despite his melodramatic personality the other servants bother her more than she'd care to admit, what excatly lays beneath those masks? 

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the ball itself is grand, the ballroom and the manor beyond silently displaying aberdeen's combined wealth. masked patrons dance seemlessly to the music played by the royal orchestra amidst the crisp evening air. although not a common occurrence only those of a similar taste could even be considered for an invitation- exclusitivity is the alluring factor for such a function. if not for invitations being especially hard to come by what would separate this party from all others held by the nobility? </p><p> </p><p>kiran himself is a similar plight.</p><p>for he only seeks out those who are truly beautiful, brutally rejecting those who are not without a second thought on the matter. beauty is rarely soft or consolatory, it's quite the contrary; genuine beauty is always alarming. appearances may falter over time but a heart as such is one that can never change. kiran is beautiful too, desired and envied the world over- but never loved. for that he feels cursed, cheated from conception of the one thing money cannot buy. he knows all too well this sort of thing is earned, love cannot be bought by any means. </p><p>the ongoing festivities inside the manor disgust him. </p><p> </p><p>it's only here, sitting alone outside on the balcony does kiran finally enjoy this midsommers evening fully. his ever present jealousy driving him away from the guests before the party had properly started. he supposed he'd best make an appearance soon- but it could wait. maybe if kiran could be bothered it might leave him with a pretty girl to spend the time with. or an equally charming man, if he feels inclined; regardless of his choice in company it hardly makes a difference for they all end the same way. waking alone to an empty room or quietly vacating another before the sun rises is often how these nights end. glancing down to a couple leisurely walking the gardens below. it's painfully apparent how the two merely gaze at eachother that it's love, and with it his jealousy seeps through any semblance of calm on the exterior. perhaps the underlying issue lies with kiran himself, that he is the one who cannot love. or rather, cannot feel loved. </p><p> </p><p>ophelia has certainly taken note of it in the short time since she arrived at aberdeen's doorstep. kiran's apparent interest in her from that first day hasn't been addressed since. not that she's really seen much of him since then either- he's rarely at the manor during the nights and prefers to sleep through the days. before she can reply her presence is noticed, and with it kiran tenses up ever so slightly. it's only once he mentally regains his composure does he sit up straight again, eyes trained on his newly found visitor. they soften ever so slightly, brimming with recognition as kiran gives ophelia a once over. in comparison to his own outfit her's is rather plain, dressed only in a featureless long black dress topped off with a stark white apron. the standard uniform for all aberdeen servants, even the less than sentient ones. it seems as though the dress is too big- a far cry from his own tailored coat. characteristically it's purple of course, stopping somewhere along his upper thigh lined with a silver trim. under that lays an equally expensive pair of grey form fitting trousers paired with a white dress shirt, not unlike the many just like it ophelia has washed and hung out to dry in the last few weeks that tend to display suspicious red stains. distantly she wonders how someone could own the amount of clothes he does without feeling lost in their own closet- </p><p> </p><p>“ah- miss ophelia.”  kiran smiles softly as he notices his guest, although it's nothing more than a bad habit at most. truthfully he would like nothing more than to sulk alone for the remainder of the evening- especially after their last meeting. after second thoughts his heels click against the stone of the balcony as he stands to better receive his guest, smile never faltering. </p><p>“sir.” she greets him, offering up a slight curtsey as to be polite before continuing. “the viscount clermont would like to have an audience with you downstairs, in the drawing room.” </p><p>“is he already there?” already his patience is wearing particularly thin at the mere idea of meeting with alistair. “i believe so- he specifically requested a private audience with you, it's unlikely he'd be anywhere else.” ophelia's response is diligent as to be expected, her hands neatly clasped together. despite her unease towards him she's still polite enough for it to remain hidden. if anything it had been a relief to not see kiran around the manor up until now. “i think it would be nicer to hold an audience with you instead- if you really wouldn't mind.” it's an outwardly selfish request, however desperate he may be to avoid alistair. </p><p> </p><p>“should i tell him now then-?” kiran steps closer, speaking over ophelia with ease. “i don't think that's very wise. he probably won't be very happy having his invitation declined, and who better to take it out on than the messenger?” he frowns at that thought. if it was any other member of staff it was unlikely he'd care- so why now? beckoning her forth kiran's thoughts are instead occupied by kinder things. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>alistair longs for what he cannot have. </p><p>a “love” that persists through the ages, spanning centuries filled with soft hearted pining for that special person only for it to be unrequited. painfully kiran reminds him of a priceless porcelain doll apon a shelf, forever out of his reach but not one that is unseen. only on these nights could alistair ever come close, but by morning kiran will surely be out of reach once again. </p><p> </p><p>“kiran.." alistair chided, already mentally undressing the man standing infront in him in a way that is anything but subtle as he envelopes him in a spontaneous embrace; choosing to be oblivious to the scathing look he receives in response.<br/>
“..it's been awhile since we last met hasn't it?” it doesn't take more than a second glance for his real intentions to be seen, though they don't bother kiran in the slightest. he'd anticipated something like this might happen ahead of time- regardless of the pretense of them being particularly *close* friends it's not often they see eachother. </p><p>“why are you here? surely coming all this way is a bother.”<br/>
his voice is cold as he speaks, silently studying alistair with an equally sharp stare. the room around them is quiet,  obviously not having been occupied in a very long time if the dusty white sheets covering the furniture is any indication. there are many rooms just like this one in the manor, with most in a similar state of disuse. </p><p> </p><p>“you look...” alistair pauses, glancing over to the locked door to avoid the question so delicately poised by kiran. the guest bedroom, one of many virtually identical to it is almost completely dark; all bar the soft evening light radiating from the ajcent window. “..so good. always so good for me-”<br/>
alistair's hands are wandering downwards as he continues, speaking softly as to not be heard by anyone else. though it's unlikely anyone would happen to walk past he worries for the integrity of the walls around them, secrets don't often go unheard within the manor. all prior attempts at being subtle are put to an end as alistair leans in closer, brushing away the white collar that obscures his view. momentarily he hesitates, glancing back to the door before gently pressing a kiss to his exposed collarbone. kiran's hands, desperately searching for any means of purchase grasp firmly at the closest sheet; causing it to drop onto the floor just as quickly to reveal a full length mirror. though it's hardly note worthy right now as the kiss, faint at first quickly develops into that of a bite; completely spurred on by his initial reaction. with that kiran withdraws fully, expertly untangling himself from alistair with ease; wincing ever so slightly as he studies the mark in the mirror from his new position laying on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“okay...okay, i'll be gentler.” </p><p>alistair says defensively, silently taking note of the frown staining kiran's otherwise serene features through the mirrors reflection as he sits beside him. hesitantly his right hand reaches over to rest against kiran's thigh, tracing a line along the inseam ever so slightly in reassurance. apologizing, even for the apparently mundane has never been one of his strong suits. </p><p>“what is it excatly that draws you back here like this? even after i hurt you time and time again- you'll never learn.” though his words are dismissive, spoken with an obvious air of disgust there's something else there- hiding just beneath the surface is an unspoken desire for things to progress further. before awaiting a reply kiran sighs, turning to face alistair again. his outwardly unimpressed expression has completely softened by now, instead taking on a more neutral appearance. “that's the definition of insanity is it not? doing the same thing over and over all while expecting a different outcome.” </p><p>alistair looks as though he might reply, though he never does. </p><p> </p><p>“...this *is* what you wanted, isn't it?” kiran questioned, though it's apparent he already knew the answer long before he'd thought to ask. his coat is discarded somewhere throughout the room, thrown carelessly to the side as he works to unbutton the white dress shirt, fumbling against the fabric in his haste. though he's interrupted by another pair of hands, so much larger than his own completing the task with ease. the shirt, much like the coat prior is tossed haphazardly to the side as alistair's attention is instead captured by something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>kiran's skin is soft, aside from the forming outline of teeth against his collarbone it's otherwise devoid of imperfection. bathed only in the pale moonlight seeping through the lace curtains he's nothing short of ethereal laid out beneath alistair- it's most comparable to that of milk and roses, his porcelain skin now flushed a light shade of dusty pink following the other man's ministrations. it's here alistair takes a moment to appreciate the sight, the subject of his love sprawled out completely vulnerable for him and only him alone. long dark hair spread across the pillows like some bastardizied halo. as if he were an angel fallen from grace, debauched and laid out apon the expensive silk bedsheets. gray eyes stare back at him with an intensity that has only grown as the night progresses, liddled with a delicious combination of both lust and pleasure; but never love. </p><p> </p><p>“is this alright?” alistair asks tentively, pausing momentarily awaiting a reply. his hands rest on either side of the ravenette's chest awaiting permission to continue. underneath his calloused fingertips an erratic heartbeat signals the answer all too well. he savours it all, for by morning kiran will be out of reach once again. everything from the delightful noises that fill the night air all the way down to the way his back arches in accordance to alistair's own featherlight touch. faintly alistair wonders if heaven would be a better fit for him instead of the underground, or if such a place would accept him. perhaps that's why he's even here at all, despite heavenly appearances it's no surprise he isn't a stranger to indulging in such vices. </p><p> </p><p>“..i-i...don't stop.” it's all the affirmation he needs. seemingly by their own accord alistair's hands begin to move once again, gently caressing the body laying almost fully bare infront of him testingly. although by now he already knows exactly where to touch, which places to press down apon; and those that would much rather be kissed instead. abruptly his hands movements are paused, lingering above the latter's chest once again before carefully tracing an unseen pattern apon pink, albeit sensitive nipples. almost instantly they harden under his touch as alistair leans in closer still, his knee leaning precariously inbetween kiran's clothed legs. his lips briefly make contact the ravenette's neck, leaving an angry purple mark in its wake before his attention is diverted elsewhere. faintly he can feel the erection that strains against his thigh, silently begging to be touched. alistair wears a smug expression as his knee brushes against him, only lifting his head as to survey the reaction of his nighttime visitor. kiran stares back, pouting at the blonde as he whines softly; rutting against alistair as a silent plea to continue. abruptly the movement is halted as a firm grip harshly pushes kiran back down onto the bed. “..you know better than to do that, it's impolite. if you don't ask you won't get anything at all. be good for me, use your words and i might reward you..” </p><p>“..please.” his voice is uncharacteristically quiet, taking on a more breathy tone than usual. if not for their closeness alistair would've have heard him at all, though his simple request has all sorts of ideas floating vaugly through alistair's mind. </p><p>“please, what? i haven't a clue what your asking for.”<br/>
alistair chastised, beginning to turn away with apparent disinterest. although it's nothing more than an act, this is a game they've played many times before with varying results-  a game that alistair intends to win this time, no matter what. “..touch me.” alistair smiles, though it's no where near the answer he would've liked. gently he presses a chaste kiss against his companions cheek as his hand comes to rest directly atop his arousal; clasping his fingers around the hardness. 

</p><p> </p><p>“i wasn't expecting you to be so direct...you've always been impatient though, shall i make you wait even longer for it?” slowly his hands fiddle with kiran's belt as he replies, ignoring the second annoyed whine directed at him all the while removing it with such care not often found in those of a demonic nature. the black slacks underneath come off rather quickly as well, leaving kiran to shiver slightly in the nighttime air in only his undergarments. silently he takes a moment to appreciate the sight fully, taking in how the almost transparent black lace barely covers anything at all. the apparent adoration for the article of clothing is short-lived, instead he opts to remove that too. just as the rest of his form kiran is also completely hairless in this regard as well, there isn't anything in the world he hates more than body hair. well, maybe there might be. he isn't exactly keen on waiting either, not when this has been drawn out for so long already. 
</p><p> </p><p>although alistair has other plans, kneeling with his head between kiran's legs as a worshipper giving penance in a church might; eagerly mouthing, licking, sucking- all while the subject of his affections struggles to lay still, squirming underneath him. it's as though he's been set alight, with the residual heat from such a blaze coursing throughout his body. all those who he touches will share a similar fate, to eventually be consumed by this flame. his loneliness is also quelled by this flame, even if only temporarily. it's difficult to imagine he'd felt that way to begin with, maybe one day, some time from now kiran will realise he too has many burns. 

</p><p>again his hands are wandering, tracing patterns that are otherwise unseen to kiran as they go along before finally settling down inbetween his legs. quizzically he stares up at the ravenette before studying the sticky substance coating his fingers- had he known this would happen? the clear liquid is undeniably a lubricant of some kind, giving off a faintly floral scent. “it's not really fair i'm the only one that's undressed is it alistair..?” abruptly everything is halted, alistair withdraws completely at once; resulting in a faint whine from his partner. kiran only stares blankly up at alistair, cheeks flushed a deep shade of red with obvious wanton as he intently watches the other man unbutton his pants. the anticipation is killing him- quite literally as he'd complained, much to the dismay of alistair. 

</p><p> </p><p>“how careless of me. though i fear our time together will be limited tonight so i'll have to indulge you in that aspect another time.” alistair's hands gently coax each of kiran's slender thighs aside, lifting them up over his shoulders. carefully, as though the man under him may shatter as porcelain might he pushes forward. bringing kiran's hips up against his own; abruptly melding both of their bodies together with relative ease. faintly a startled cry fills the air, kiran's fists grasping firmly at the sheets. he's interrupted by a kiss, effectively silencing any of the little noises that would otherwise spill outwardly into the room. the only further sound is the slap of bare skin against fabric as alistair's movements gradually increase, eagerly chasing down his own pleasure without much thought for anything else. admittedly it's uncomfortable in the beginning as it always is, though not entirely unpleasant by any means his body gradually accomodates alistair fully. 
</p><p> </p><p>“i love you-" he says, uttering the magical phrase that both causes his heart to soar and crushes it in the same moment.  the hold his hands have on kiran's thighs tightens as he speaks, surely leaving many bruises in his wake. alistair, and the pace he sets are anything but considerate. though it's not what causes kiran to tense up, but rather his words had been. </p><p>“no, you don't.” kiran is quick to dismiss alistair, barely waiting for him to finish before voicing his reply in a matter of factly tone. he's only infactuated with the idea of kiran aberdeen, a poorly constructed daydream at best. he hasn't the slightest interest to even entertain the thought of an idealized version of himself, especially not now. there's nothing kiran would like more than to sulk in a dark corner of the manor, so long as it is anywhere that isn't here. "love" has always been a touchy subject for the ravenette, an uncomfortable topic he tries desperately to avoid at all costs.  </p><p> </p><p>there's no harm in believing these words had really been meant for him of course, they are almost as common as the gentle touches, the tender kisses- all of it. even if it's only a basic carnal formality on his part. kiran doesn't want this night to end just yet- by morning he'll regret all of it. in the moment however he's too busy *feeling* to think about it, instead he writhes underneath alistair without so much as a worry in the world. most of all he wonders what alistair is thinking during these nights- surely there's some part of him that regrets these interactions as much as he does, but why does he keep coming back? 

</p><p> </p><p>he only comes to him like this when he's desperate, when all his other options have been exhausted- it's odly convenient to have alistair pretend to love him whenever he feels as though everything is too much, a morbid sense of comfort in a world he feels ultimately alone in that he always retreats back to with his tail between his legs like a coward. then he pushes him away as soon as he has no use for him the morning after, or maybe it's his guilt that influences his harsh actions. as the day begins anew that loneliness creeps back in as if it had never left, gradually consuming him until he seeks out alistair again. 

</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>though kiran has seen his own reflection more times than he can count it's really only now it disgusts him. as alistair silently leaves the room he pays him no mind, staring vacantly into the mirror. his body may be here, but he isn't. his fingertips, cold and disinterested brush lightly against the bruises blossoming beneath the skin. his marred body, this person staring back at him that he no longer recognises; what would it be like to be someone else? if only for a day. 



</p><p> </p><p>the drawing room is empty now, with alistair's departure after now becoming tired of waiting for his usual night-time visitor. his recollection of a night long since passed, no matter how vivid only fuels his impatience.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“kir- sir.” ophelia pauses, quickly correcting herself before turning to face her companion before continuing. “why are you out here alone? it must be so lonely..” especially someone so well liked- is company really so hard to come by that he's resorted to speaking to a servant? he definitely doesn't address her as one, instead holding a conversation with ophelia as if they were equals; so long as adaliene isn't around anyway- though she rarely comes out of her room long enough to glance at ophelia for more than a second, let alone hear her almost address her superior by name. or atleast the name bestowed upon him by his parents; for one to have the real name of a fae is to hold complete power over them.
 

</p><p> </p><p>“you needn't call me that. i'm not a fan of formalities, in future it will be acceptable to call me by name if you'd prefer.” maybe then she'll want to stop and chat more often- he hasn't an interest to be outwardly rude to the staff, after all it's only a matter of chance that he'd been born into wealth in the first place. most of the servants had been wealthy at one point in their time, before both aristocrats and peasants alike had made a deal with aberdeen; all destined to become faceless in the end. the price of a human soul is debatable, though no matter how often he is contracted by them the meager things humans are willing to part with it for astound kiran. revenge, riches, gaining affluence- all things that will loose their significance very quickly after death. “i don't recall anyone being lonely in this house- not even back when i was a child. to be quite honest i've grown rather bored with high society as of late, these events are more adaliene's forte than mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“well...what was it like? growing up here i mean, surely you haven't tired with that..” she's very curious- was there ever really a time when the manor wasn't so off-putting? it's definitely difficult to imagine children running through the quiet hallways, with toys cluttering the otherwise uninhabited rooms. 

</p><p> </p><p>“childhood memories and silly dress up parties are two very different things, but- it was nice, i grew up on the surface amongst humanity for the most part.” admittedly there isn't much to remember that has withstood the time that has since passed, in the life of an immortal anything that lacks significance is easily forgotten. 

</p><p>“that must've been nice, but- why did you come to the underground anyway?” instantly she regrets asking as kiran tenses up, eyes flickering off to his right side away from ophelia. he's not angered by this question, but rather saddened. the night air now takes on an oppressive sadness, radiating from a particular fae. the one who sits on the floor by the glass double doors, knees pulled tightly against his chest that pangs with a dull pain for the one thing he'd rather forget most. </p><p> </p><p>“there was a manor that stood in the aboveground in that time, not unlike the one here. it was burnt to ashes, but my mother-” after some time he replies, looking everywhere but at ophelia directly. thin, perfectly plucked eyebrows are knitted together as kiran pauses, mentally searching for the right words. “-she died as a result. my mother...she was kind, especially gentle. an eternal optimist who saw the good in every creature, even when there wasn't any to be found. she waved to me, and only me one last time that night. and then...that was it.” </p><p>death is a scary thing, even for fae. kiran's mother however was human, comforted by the idea of reincarnation; for fae there is no such thing. a union between a mortal and an immortal will always result in an immortal child, there are no “half fae half human faerie people” often spoken of in fiction. where humans life multiple short lives, fae live a singular eternal one. the human form doesn't burn as the house had, it melts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. an eye for an eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the candlelight reflects seemlessly off of the chandelier, each individual crystal catching the light momentarily only to direct it elsewhere onto the patrons below. kiran's sudden appearance in the ballroom is not an unwelcome one by any means. distantly he's glad to have a distraction to fall back on after his prior conversation with ophelia on the balcony had come to it's abrupt end. despite her profuse apologies kiran's mood has only soured in the minutes since rejoining the nights festivities. out the corner of his eye he catches sight of adaliene at last, currently standing beside a tall man. both seemingly too engaged in conversation to have noticed his arrival. kiran pauses, carefully eyeing the strange man with a sense of unease. this particular ball was invitation only, and yet he can't recall ever seeing them prior to now. </p><p>in the opposite corner he spots ophelia through the thinning crowd of patrons, now tending to a light fixture that has started to dim. he takes a moment to appreciate the sight, frowning as she wobbles ever so slightly atop the ladder. already preoccupied he doesn't notice alistair until it's too late, the other man's impending temper only becoming apparent with the hand on kiran's shoulder tightening it's vice like grip. truthfully he's startled by it- even if his stare holds the same indifference towards alistair as it always has. their silent departure from the room is an unspoken agreement, only after walking further up along the dark hallway does alistair turn to face towards kiran. “well?” he snaps, tone and clearly expecting atleast a lazily planned excuse for the prior absence. his hurt seeps through his tone, drowning any prior anger with the ravenette. already kiran is bored with this interaction long before it's really started. his arms are crossed as alistair continued sharply, eyelids flickering in annoyance. “you didn't show up. even after you promised me and yet i find you waltzing around, apparently bored to no end- do i not entertain you anymore?” </p><p> </p><p>“i'm not your pet, alistair. i needn't come when called for-” wether it's his choice of words or flat tone that have set off alistair remains to be seen as his reply is cut short by the sudden pressure against his windpipe, the hand securely fixed around it trembles. it happens fast- one moment their in the middle of the hall, and the next kiran is pressed up against the wall; distantly wondering in the midst of his haze if a nasty bruise will be there when he checks tommorow morning. 



fae cannot lie. or rather, cannot tell lies knowingly- half truths 
however are acceptable, under different circumstances he might've used that loophole. </p><p> </p><p>“.. you've never interested me to begin with.”  kiran has no interest in conserving his feelings, especially not now. his voice is toneless as he speaks, being uncharacteristically honest with his answer out of pure spite. the grip on his throat tightens again, although it's not as if it bothers kiran in the slightest as he delivers his last jab at alistair. reaching up to grasp at the other man's coat, pulling him in uncomfortably close so that their noses may briefly touch. “it's absolutely adorable you'd think you could, even if only for a second. but now you've shown me how ugly you really are- and with it i cannot find you beautiful, or interesting by any means....” </p><p> </p><p>abruptly he finds himself being flung onto the floor, his impending doom only increasing as the muted sound of heels on carpet fills the air. the sharp tug on his hair is what pulls him upwards, only to be rendered useless as the blow to his nether regions sends him keeling over on the floor. his eyes open only to notice another pair already watching, anticipating his next move with a malice that seeps gently through the otherwise serene gray. kiran kneels beside him, hands faintly caressing where alistair's had been only moments ago with a faint frown. </p><p> </p><p>“when i was younger i had a garden... unfortunately as time progressed weeds began to overthrow the flowers- are you familiar with what happens to weeds..?” weeds are to be delt with discreetly, wiped from the face of the earth with such speed it leads one to speculate if they were ever really there at all. they are unnecessary in a garden, gradually they siphon the nutrients away from the flowers to feed themselves without a care for their welfare. in a perfect garden- in a perfect world, every weed should be exterminated. </p><p> </p><p>“well, incase you aren't familiar...your a particularly troublesome weed in my garden alistair, one that no longer serves a discernable purpose..” nonchalantly as ever kiran continued, distracted momentarily by the faint memory of a garden from a time long since passed. not that it was ever formally his- nestled in a particularly quiet section of the grounds the garden had fallen into some disrepair before the then younger aberdeen had discovered it one midsommers eve, the weeks thereafter spent tenderly bringing the assorted plants and equally beautiful flowers back to life and forever sparking his interest in necromancy. thinking on it for the first time in many years he wonders if it's still there, and perhaps if it's due for another visit in the near future. </p><p> </p><p>“-it's not my fault..you tempted me..!” alistair recoils, if only barely- his back is resting against the wall, his hands raised defensively Infront of him as he speaks. alistair speaks with a conviction that is half hearted at best, and kiran recognises it almost instantly. 

</p><p> </p><p>“did i..?” his voice drops threateningly low, taking on a faux innocence that doesn't match the conversation at hand. slowly he inches closer, only pausing once their noses are a hairs width apart. “..it's a shame, your mother obviously never taught you to lower your gaze or risk having the eye that has sinned plucked out in response.” it's quick, almost too fast for alistair to notice until the searing pain overtakes the left side of his face. his remaining curlean coloured eye watches on in dismay as kiran examines the bloody residue coating his nails with about as much interest as a child might have picking about at a distasteful meal that has long since gone cold. </p><p> </p><p>it's then that he screams, alarmed at the sudden loss of vision. kiran only flashes a seemingly docile smile in response, standing upright and beginning to turn away in annoyance at the shrill noise. “what on earth are you wailing for? you still have one eye- i think that's rather generous given the circumstance, you won't bother me again, will you?” kiran muses softly, smile never faltering. alistair nods nervously in response, stumbling to stand all the while clutching the right side of his face before stumbling away down the hall. watching alistair scurry away until he rounds the corner instead of persuing him further, kiran turns the other way towards the third floor in search of his bedroom. he doubted adaliene would notice if he was there, or that he'd even left in the first place. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>adaliene aberdeen is a horribly hedonistic woman with an equally horrible sense of self preservation. even as the rumours surrounding karlheinz's sudden departure from the underground circulate through the ballroom her attention is fully captured by her guest, never faltering once since the event began. claude is what karlheinz had been once, that kind-hearted and charming man that existed long before his interest in adaliene dwindled. planned with an fine line between all out hatred for the man and that of love his death was only to preserve the karlheinz from her vivid recollections of their time spent together as apposed to the very real, all too cold karlheinz who died that midsommers eve. it's for this reason she resents richter. not only because of his growing resemblance to karlheinz as he ages, but also the child's unwillingness to forget his father. kiran, despite his apparently malicious intent had voiced what adaliene feared most. richter won't be easily waved off with stories of business trips abroad forever. she'll need to address it soon- for now though it's easier to push those difficult thoughts away and spend the time with claude instead. although as the night progresses she's steadily approaching the point where the alcohol makes it almost impossible to distinguish claude from karl, adaliene doesn't seem to mind much though. with her eyes closed and the glass held close by slim, dainty fingers it's almost as if she's in another time entirely. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>much to his surprise the hall isn't empty as it usually is. there, idling outside of his open bedroom door is ophelia, her attention captured by the unusually bright stream of moonlight seeping in through the ajcent window. her attention is quickly diverted however as she finally picks up on his presence. it unnerves ophelia to no end how often he is able to go undetected like that- distantly she supposes it derives directly from his nature as fae, only being seen by the world when it's deemed suitable to be. her gaze immediately is snatched up by the crimson coating his usually immaculate fingernails, although thankfully her facial expression is one of worry rather than disgust. </p><p> </p><p>“i came looking for you, i really wanted to apologize for what happened on the balcony but...” ophelia pauses, studying kiran momentarily before replying; although he makes no move to hide his stained hands by any merit. there simply isn't a need to, especially not from a servant. it's unlikely he'll get more than a metaphorical slap on the wrist for the nights events, narrowly avoiding any potential consequence all through pure conversational talent. any number of events could've caused such an injury, and with no other witnesses it would be idiotic of alistair to even attempt to accuse him- who would believe him anyway? kiran aberdeen is saintly, an otherwise delicate angelic figure who is above the world and all it's filth. </p><p> </p><p>“you needn't apologize for being curious, however- you still shouldn't be up here, regardless of well intent.” his room is as extravagant as one might imagine. it's clear even from peaking in through the doorway that his aristocratic origins have played a key role in refining his tastes. in the centre lays a oversized bed, impractically large for just the one person; covered by an almost transparent purple canopy. ajcent from the bed stands a full length mirror, momentarily ophelia studies her own reflection before turning her attention to kiran once again. faintly, apon closer inspection she notices the bruised flesh around his neck peaking out from under his collar; the violet hue against his otherwise alabaster skin is not unlike that of the canopy in the background. with worry she wonders where it had came from, or rather who it had been made by. an intruder perhaps? no- it only could've been one of the guests given the remote location in which the manor is situated is difficult to reach without the proper directions. </p><p> </p><p>“forgive me again but i hate to pry- is everything alright? that mark looks awfully tender.” the hallway is quiet after she's finished speaking. though abruptly the silence is splintered as kiran brushes past ophelia, eyeing her intently as he now stands in the open doorway. kiran feels undeniably cornered despite the distance between them, and yet she's still here; feining some semblance of worry for him. despite her sincerity and profuse apologies he remains skeptical of her intent for the time being, carefully looking for any sign that something is amiss. his prior paranoia from their earlier conversation has only heightened after his meeting with alistair, no one is willingly kind without a reason to be. maybe talking about mother was a bad idea, though in the moment he'd felt compelled to mention her, as if it would somehow erase ophelia's first impression of him. “...everything is just fine. is something wrong?” </p><p> </p><p>“i'm worried for you, even if you don't seem to be. if someone did that to you then-” ophelia is sincere in her reply, eyeing the prominent mark intently as she speaks. undeniably it's an imprint caused by fingertips being pressed into the skin, with the mark sitting below his jawline much bigger than the rest being that of a thumb. 

</p><p> </p><p>“really, it's alright. if anything i might've deserved it. they definitely came away from it much worse than i, although a bath might be nice, won't you be a dear and run me one?”<br/>
or roughly translated, please stop asking difficult questions.
though kiran is much too polite to say that directly. ophelia is the opposite though, being uncomfortably direct with her inquires. despite his weariness it would be a lie to say he doesn't enjoy being fawned over. his answer only causes ophelia to become more curious, she's almost thought on it long enough to warrant another question when kiran interrupts; subtly diverting the topic before it progresses any further. 

</p><p> </p><p>“ophelia, wait just a moment. do you like me?” she only stares at kiran blankly, obviously caught off guard by his sudden question. as to be expected her thoughts are torn away from the prior conversation, momentarily forgetting all about suspicious marks and alleged intruders. “do i....like you? i'm not sure i understand where this is going-” ophelia is unsure of what "like" means in this context. is it purely platonic or..? kiran aberdeen is an undeniably beautiful person, it would be difficult not to atleast take notice of it once or twice. “it's only a silly question after all. although i happen to like you an awful lot, i think your very interesting.”

</p><p> </p><p>she pauses as though she's carefully considering her answer, deliberating on it momentarily before replying. the conversation at hand has taken a turn she hadn't expected in the slightest. “well, then yes- i like you too. your definitely an interesting sort of person, unique even.”</p><p> </p><p>“you flatter me. however, i also think you are very beautiful.”
even with her unflattering uniform and untidy dark hair kiran appreciates ophelia all the same, there's something comforting within her seemingly mundane appearance. she's definitely half human- maybe even more than that. he'd love nothing more than to preserve that humanity forever, to trap it within the manor. though it's completely enetivble to loose such a thing after being in the underground for as long as he has. distantly he wonders just how long ophelia has been here- surely not very long if her demeanor is anything to go by, any other servant might've used their brief interactions as a foothold into the league of the nobility. 


</p><p> </p><p>“that's just silly. i'll get started on your bath now then-” 
his reputation to be overly amorous proceeds him. ophelia can't tell if he's being entirely serious- surely all of this is an elaborate joke played on her behalf. only a few weeks ago he'd been cold to her, so why would that suddenly change? 

</p><p>“i'm very serious. although we definitely haven't interacted much since you arrived- might i invite you out tommorow?”
kiran is fairly confident she'll say yes even before he's finished voicing his proposal. it's an oddly human feeling, this indescribable want kiran has for ophelia to like him; and yet he still isn't sure why he wants to make a good impression. he hasn't wanted for anything in a very long time, even longer still for something he couldn't immediately have. 

</p><p>“you needn't go through all that trouble for a mere servant, it would be nice though. the other staff aren't much in the way of particularly good company by any means.” the staff are strange. there isn't really a nice way to say it even if she tried, any attempts to be friendly towards them are met with the same indifference as the last. admittedly she hasn't settled into her new life at the manor just yet, even if her quarters are nicer- even if the food is of a higher grade, what difference does it make if she's doomed to be forever lonely within it's walls? 

</p><p>“i suppose not, though that's in turn to their nature as aberdeen servants. i'm afraid if it doesn't concern the manors upkeep they have very little interest in most things, they quite literally live for their work in more ways than one.” it's partly why his interest in ophelia had blossomed in the first place past a faint curiosity in the last week, it's not often adaliene hires staff who are able to hold conversation. let alone one who won't immediately throw themselves at him, grovelling at his feet in a desperate attempt to win his favour in some way. despite that he's all too aware of the rumours surrounding aberdeen- the increasingly high turn over rate in staff definitely raised a few eyebrows in both polite society and the middle classes since it came to light. </p><p> </p><p>“i see...what time tommorow?” a reprieve from household chores is definitely welcomed. admittedly ophelia has started to feel undeniably homesick in the last few weeks, desperate for any sort of conversation outside of the often montoneous ones of the other servants. “that depends. i'll relieve you of your duties for the day when it's time, i look forward to seeing you then.” he answers plainly, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

</p><p> </p><p>“wait- what about your bath?” though her question is asked purely with good intent it doesn't stop a particularly intrusive thought from lingering  in the back of her mind- a mental image of him in the process of undressing, vivid enough to paint her cheeks the faintest shade of pink at the mere thought. 

</p><p> </p><p>“you needn't worry about that now, instead you should get some rest before the sun rises- goodnight.” the door abruptly closes, leaving ophelia standing alone in the hall before she can return the pleasantry. despite her fatigue she's excited for the day ahead, finally she'll be able to answer her intial question that's been bothering her all this time- what kind of person is kiran aberdeen behind closed doors?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. the garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i remember a garden, one so impossibly beautiful i couldn't wait to show it to you-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>it seems the morning couldn't have come any sooner. though despite her excitement there is still work to be done in the wake of last night's festivities, the manor won't simply clean itself after all- despite its apparently supernatural nature. if not for the other servants lack of interest in anything else ophelia might've called it cruel for them to be expected to be solely responsible for the upkeep of the impossibly large house. her job however is much simpler, with the majority of the work assigned to those strange fox faced men and women ophelia's time is often spent in the library, dusting the disused books and various oddities aberdeen have collected over the years. despite wandering around on that first night there are still many sections ophelia hasn't gotten to seeing yet, most of the books there she's simply too afraid to touch in fear of damaging them. it's no secret aberdeen comes from old money, an ancient evil from a time long since passed- although some of the books contained in the library seem to outdate the manors current occupants if their withered covers are any clue, leading ophelia to wonder just how far back the aberdeen line really goes. </p><p> </p><p>this morning however her time is spent fussing over a green satin gown, one whose retail value is enough to make most reasonable people faint. all attempts to remove a prominent wine stain have so far been fruitless, distantly she wonders if adaliene would really miss it. someone with so many equally expensive dresses surely wouldn't miss one right? especially one with an obvious flaw- the stain probably would've come out by now if the lady of the house had brought it to ophelia's attention the second the stain was made instead of tending to her guest all evening. although her frustration is quickly diverted as a cold hand taps her shoulder lightly, standing rather ominously beside her is one of the aforementioned servants. most are completely identical in both uniform and mask, the only difference being the male staff wear a simple white button down and black slacks as apposed to the stiff black dress ophelia and the rest of the female staff wear; or atleast she's reasonably sure they are under those identical masks. </p><p> </p><p>“the master has requested your presence in the gardens, i'll be taking over your task. so please- hand me that cloth.”<br/>
their voice is barely above a whisper, earily monotone with absolutely no inflection whatsoever. ophelia gives up the cloth without complaint, brushing her slightly damp hands onto her spotless white apron before leaving the laundry room. though they haven't done anything outwardly strange the rest of the servants always tend to make her uncomfortable, except in brief interactions such as the one moments prior she's never heard them speak otherwise- even amongst eachother. her thoughts are quickly diverted elsewhere as the laundry becomes further away, instead she's nervous about something else entirely now; being so caught up in her quest for companionship in such a strange place she hasn't stopped to think about it throughly. last night she'd seen him with suspiciously bloody fingernails, harbouring an even more odly defensive stance during the first half of their conversation. it leads her to wonder if this is really a lighthearted meeting at all, or instead if she's to be the next of a long line of currently missing girls rumoured to have been snatched up by aberdeen. </p><p> </p><p>although it's much too late to refuse his offer now, especially as the backdoor comes into view; the glass offering a quick glimpse outside into the gardens. the majority of the male staff appear to be out here, tending to the roses that adaliene is awfully fond of. in the midst of her often weekly  tirade of the house not being to her liking her royal highness decided on a whim that white roses wouldn't do. instead they would need to be replaced with those of a red colour, only to change her mind again the next day- though the new white flowers are the last thing on ophelia's mind as she leaves the presumed sanctuary of the manor, looking around the garden intently for kiran. as the thought crosses her mind that she might've been set up she spots him at last, standing by the backgate admiring something unseen to her. the same gate she'd attempted to escape through only a few weeks ago- </p><p> it's strange to see such a person so dressed down. the usual overbearing theme of purple seems to have been put to rest for today, instead being swapped for that of more neutral tones. atop a plain white button up lays a cream cardigan that harbours a porcelain lavender pin glinting faintly in the overcast sunlight, above all else it's what ophelia had noticed first. though lavender is hardly her favourite flower it's an oddly human novelty she otherwise would've thought aberdeen would go without. as her gaze shifts upwards to make eye contact ophelia makes a second observation. the purple ribbon that usually holds his hair in place is missing, causing the long dark strands to move about freely in the slight afternoon breeze. </p><p>“ah- there you are. shall we go?” </p><p> </p><p>“go where..? i was under the impression there is only one garden on the grounds.” despite his attempt at a more casual appearance ophelia feels embarrassingly dressed down next to kiran. internally she's annoyed with herself for not going back to her quarters to change first, or atleast run a brush through her hair once more just to be sure.  </p><p>“...technically there is, unless you know where to look.”<br/>
as he speaks kiran motions to the treeline past the shoulder height fence, taking a moment to unlock the gate and push it ajar with relative ease. taking one last glance at the manor ophelia steps outside of the gate, crossing an invisible barrier she'd otherwise be scared to even think about leaving. the forest is a very different place during the day, especially when one is not paranoid about escape plans failing. though woodland animals still dare not venture close to the manor it's a completely different atmosphere to that of a few weeks ago.

</p><p> </p><p>it's almost inviting. the path they walk is much less trekked than the one from that night, with the various plant life almost completely taking over the meager stone pathway it's no surprise she hadn't noticed it then. this path is also considerably more narrow than the previous, forcing ophelia to follow along faintly behind kiran as apposed to walking side by side. running away yet again crosses her mind, though she pushes it aside for now out of curiosity for the apparent secret garden he'd alluded to earlier. truthfully she's becoming impatient, with their surroundings only becoming more claustrophobic in turn to the thicker undergrowth. abruptly the man infront of her stops, causing ophelia to bump into him with a slight thud. before she can hope to apologise however he turns around, beckoning her forwards with his free hand while holding back a particularly insistent briar patch with the other.</p><p> </p><p>it might've been a magnificent garden once. the briar's have spread to the remaining walls, coating the grey stone in sharp bristles. though the flower beds are awfully overgrown doesn't mean they are dead by any merits, nature has just reclaimed the space is all. behind her the briar's fall back into place, serving as a makeshift gate for the time being. faintly a sickly sweet smell lingers in the air, if not for her nature as  half creature ophelia likely wouldn't have noticed it at all. kiran, despite his gentlemanly gesture is bleeding ever so slightly from the many small cuts left by the briar's thorns on his right hand. her gaze is transfixed on them for much longer than she'd like to admit- the dull throb beneath her fangs is ignored for the moment as she intently watches the crimson liquid well up to a generous amount, slowly starting to run down his slender wrist in rivlets. kiran hasn't paid them much mind right from the beginning, instead he only stares down at ophelia; apparently amused by her sudden bloodlust. he contemplates retrieving the hankerchief from his back pocket to remove the mess before a different idea comes to mind. abandoning any and all sense of caution he steps forward, rolling up his sleeve to escape the impeding stream of red. </p><p>“ophelia...you must be very thirsty- have you fed recently?” his voice is soft as it always is, though now taking on a sultry undertone as he closes the remaining distance between them. ophelia is abruptly torn from her stupor as his unmarred hand brushes against her jawline, subtly redirecting her gaze upwards to look at him directly for the first time in the last half hour. despite their newfound closeness of eachother there's something undeniably lonely laying just beneath the surface his stare, silently waiting to be implored apon. under the faint light streaming down from the trees above they glint a metallic silver colour, effortlessly catching the light. it's now she becomes acutely aware of his heartbeat, that and the faint rush of blood through his veins under perfect alabaster skin as kiran's spoiled wrist is brought to rest next to her face carefully as to not spill anymore of the red liquid than necessary. </p><p>any prior resolve quickly disapates as ophelia turns her head eagerly lapping up the mess coating his open palm. despite fae having an abnormally high regeneration rate the various tiny cuts are yet to close over fully, spilling fresh blood as slender fingers curl inwards at the stinging pain as the cuts are reopened. up until now ophelia has maintained a diet consisting of animal blood as opposed to human or otherwise, seeing as humans are few and far between in the underground it's not as if she'd really had a choice. his blood is sweet unlike that of anything else she's tasted prior to now, lacking the uncomfortable thickness of animal blood. much to ophelia's surprise she's suddenly redirected downwards, kiran's wrist now resting precariously close to her bloodied lips. the sounds from moments prior are louder now, she almost doesn't hear his next words over the rushing of blood from within his veins. 

</p><p>“i'll have to take that as a no....though that won't do- i wouldn't want you to starve or anything macarbe like that. here, take as much as pleases you.” without much thought ophelia bites down, the sound that follows is very much like that of biting into an apple. her hand holds his wrist in place with a strength he hadn't expected as she drinks, lulled into a sense of calm by the sudden influx of warmth around her usually cold body. aside from one intial gasp kiran doesn't do much in the way of hindering the process, quietly observing the vampire with a slight pink tint to his cheeks that hadn't been there prior. to his amazement it doesn't hurt quite like he'd imagined it might've, instead the initial bite is similar to the faintest pinprick piercing his wrist. that feeling doesn't stay very long though, despite his earlier curiosity the overwhelming sense of lightheadedness makes it impossible to place a coherent thought either way. the feeling is pleasurable to a degree, sending an electric tingle up along his veins that's much too little to be anywhere near satisfactory. distantly kiran wonders if being bitten somewhere else might change the results- despite his admittedly lewd thoughts the majority of her thirst is now satiated ophelia as finally registers she's being watched, and with it her fangs withdraw completely. </p><p>vampire's are ideal servants for aberdeen as they do not tire under such a strenuous workload as mortal ones might, nor do they require to eat or rest as humans do; to deprive a one of blood however isn't an option. even kiran, as indifferent as he may be towards the staff has silently acknowledged this need. </p><p> </p><p>“why did you do that?”crimson still drips steadily down her chin as ophelia looks to kiran questioningly. though he doesn't seem fazed in the slightest, casually eyeing the closing wounds with a faint interest at best. “do what-?” he's dismissive as he speaks, apparently not bothered in the slightest. “let me- you know...what did you stand to gain from all that?” her arms are crossed as she speaks, unsure of how to feel about what had just transpired. though their interactions so far have been meager at best, kiran's often unpredictable nature always leaves ophelia walking away with more unanswered questions than the one prior. she notes there isn't ever a discernable reason for anything he does, with his real motivations and feelings hidden carefully away from prying eyes. 
</p><p> </p><p>“..i was curious- that and you seemed so eager for a taste, though i can't say i've ever been in this situation before now.” 
ophelia's cheeks flush red, her gaze abruptly turned away. admittedly, despite her bloodlust being quelled there's an equally uncomfortable feeling rising- one that is universally known as embarrassment. “that still wasn't very proper of me to accept that request but, you haven't been bitten before....at all?”</p><p> </p><p>“not once ever in that sense- though it's hardly an unpleasant experience. i'd imagine such a thing needs to be pleasurable lest the clever little humans attempt to run away and therefore spoil a vampire's meal.” by comparison humans are undeniably the weaker of the two in both physical strength and health. a simple infection might as well be a death sentence for a mortal, especially in the current state of the aboveground. though having them thrash around in a desperate bid to escape would only draw unnecessary attention to the vampire, surely alerting others to their plight and bring forth the usual routine of pitchforks, torches and outraged townsfolk. without the need to physically subdue the unlucky person to cross their path modern vampires hold an advantage over their predecessors, on occasion the human in question might come looking for the vampire after the fact if they choose for them to live, so that they may indulge in that all too pleasant sensation once more. a successful vampire must be clever, carefully avoiding starvation or a death otherwise caused by the humans themselves. unlike the traditional method's of garlic and crosses to ward away creatures of the night the only real deterrent is another vampire. they don't tend to live in close proximity to one another as the humans do, the mysterious disappearances would surely start to pile up if two happened to inhabit the same town or village. 


</p><p> </p><p>“being bitten is pleasurable? i wasn't aware of that...” it's not like she'd be given a know it all guide to being a vampire- her mother had been very nonchalant about the whole thing from the beginning, turning a blind eye to her daughter's vampirism whenever it presented itself. even the manors library, as extensive as it seemed at first glance didn't seem to carry any particularly useful books on the subject.

</p><p> </p><p>“..i think there's nothing more sincere in this world than pleasure, the body doesn't lie and cannot be deceived. that's all that really matters, isn't it?” she might be commented on that- asking him what excatly he meant. though for the time being it's left unsaid, with kiran resting his head against the crook of ophelia's neck to hide away from any further questioning. she sighs, despite her curiosity maybe that's best left for another time. slowly taking to running her fingers through his long hair with a tenderness he hadn't anticipated, earning a faint but satisfied hum in response. it's really only now that the fatigue has set in, another mechanism kiran theorised is to prevent potential food from escaping. if not for standing upright he might've gone to sleep then and there, something that is usually hard to come by. for the brief moment his eyes are open again the garden around them seems to spin; shifting on its own accord.</p><p> </p><p>the afternoon progresses quickly, the brief patch of sunlight is soon drowned out by insistent clouds as it always has. though the fountain her back rests against no longer holds any water the warmth radiating off the stone is enough to keep ophelia content; that and the person resting on her lap, her hands still entangled in their dark hair. kiran puts the long since forgotten statues around the garden to shame, it takes all of ophelia's self restraint to not reach out and touch him to make sure he's not really a statue after all- fae are renowned for their otherworldly beauty, often capturing the hearts and minds of all they come across with a single glance. though she's not any closer to discovering what kind of person kiran aberdeen really is by any means the afternoon hadn't been a complete waste, for one having a day off isn't an unwelcome experience; it's definitely a far cry from their first meeting.

</p><p> </p><p>finally he stirs to life once again, shifting slightly in ophelia's lap; eyelids flickering between a state that is neither fully open or closed. the sunlight, or what remains of it prompts kiran to raise a hand towards the late afternoon sky in a futile attempt to block the light. “ophelia...” kiran addresses her quietly, instantly gaining her full attention with ease. while waiting for him to continue she's taken to running her fingers through his hair again, feeling undeniably nervous of what he might say next. “you make me feel...you make me feel so-” he stops himself abruptly, pausing momentarily as if considering his choice in words carefully. “-nice.” though it's the word he settles on in the end it's not his first choice, this feeling is more than just nice.
under ophelia's gaze kiran feels warm, as though she were the sun in human form. he'd love nothing more than to stay here forever- if only so that she would only look at him and no one else, as though he's something worth looking at for more than a fleeting evening. 

</p><p> </p><p>“..let's stay like this a little while longer then.” her voice is gentle as she replies, silently taking a mental note of his sudden admission. truthfully ophelia is unsure of what to say- it would be an outright lie to say she doesn't enjoy his company, even as strange as kiran can be sometimes. in future she'd like to understand him better, if only to entertain the thought of persuing something further than friendship. nice is too vague of a descriptor for her to be sure, it could mean any number of things.</p><p>it had been dark for quite some time before they both made a start back to the manor, the air surrounding the woods seeming uncomfortably silent as they walked. though the cuts on his hand had healed over flawlessly, the prominent bite mark marring his wrist was still yet to close over. as the garden fades from view it doesn't leave kiran's thoughts for the longest time. if only she'd made it to spring- mother would've liked it here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>